


some days he could only say his own name

by Voidfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, davenport week, done real quick i do apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/pseuds/Voidfish
Summary: It’s another month until Davenport says something besides his own name.





	some days he could only say his own name

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was done quickly. Shoutout to ToTillAGarden for the headcanon that "help" is Davenport's second word, after his own name. 
> 
> For Day 4 of Davenport Week: Wordless

The first week after the Voidfish erases everyone’s memories Davenport won’t wake up. The first few days Lucretia checks on him constantly, in between the tasks she has to do, such as orchestrating the release of each of her friends into their new environments. When they’re gone she stands vigil at his bedside, holding his hand and whispering apologies she knows he’ll never understand. She’s so nervous about him waking up that she doesn’t notice the words he mumbles, over and over, in his sleep, the repetition of his own name like some sort of mantra.

And then, one week after the event, Davenport wakes up.

Lucretia grins, tears streaming down her face. “You’re okay,” she huffs out, tracing a hand gently over his own hand. He stares at her vacantly, and Lucretia remembers how little he knows now. “I suppose I should explain. My name is Lucretia, and you are-”

“Davenport,” is the gnome’s response, quick and assured. He desperately clings to the word, but Lucretia can’t help but be proud of him for catching on so quickly despite how confusing everything must be.

“That’s right,” she says, softly. “You’re gonna be okay, alright? I’m going to take care of you until you’re feeling better, and then I have a job waiting for you with the Rockport Limited. Okay?”

 

His eyes are empty. “Davenport?”

Lucretia feels her heart sink to her stomach. “What?”

His breathing gets faster and faster. “D-Davenport. Davenp-Daven, Davenport?”

“Can you-please, Davenport, can you say anything beside your name?”

Davenport takes a long pause to think through her question, eyes wide, chest heaving. He shakes his head.

Lucretia lets one tear roll down her face before she holds her arms out for an embrace Davenport takes. “I promise you, Captain, I’m going to fix this soon.”

Davenport grunts in response.

***

It’s another month until Davenport says something besides his own name. In the meantime Lucretia is busy and Davenport is dazed. Lucretia tries not to leave him on his own, but she has a job to do, and the sooner the job is done the sooner she can get Davenport, the real Davenport and not this shell, back.

And then Lucretia is gone for a week, stuck in Wonderland.

The first day back is hard for Lucretia, as is the days afterwards. Her body isn’t the problem-instead she feels grateful after all this time for some sort of change. 

The problem is that it feels like she left Lucretia in Wonderland and left someone new.

And Davenport’s condition doesn’t help. He hasn’t gotten any better in the time since the Voidfish. It hurts to see him, so she avoids him, locking herself in her room and hiding from the consequences of what they did, the consequences of what she did. 

Davenport, however, will not have any of that.

He finds her on one of the worst days, huddled under a fortress of blankets. She looks up at the sound of the door opening and when she sees him she looks delighted, until she finally looks in his eyes and finds them emptier than they should have been. Lucretia shakes her head, yet Davenport approaches, eagerly, like a child.

“Please, not today, Davenport,” Lucretia replies, burrowing herself deeper into the blankets. She doesn’t see his face when he finally replies.

“W-wanna h-help.”

Lucretia shoots out of bed, staring at him with eyes already filling with tears. “Davenport, you said something! I’m so proud.”

Davenport grinned at her, and his mischievous smile was so similar to the one he wore on difficult missions. “Davenport!”

Lucretia smiled at him, and ruffled his hair. He grinned back at her. “Now, what did you want to show me?”

Davenport carefully took a photo out from behind him, and Lucretia felt her breath hitch. 

In the photo was the seven of them in their robes on the beach year, lovingly painted by Lucretia’s own hand.

“S-static.” Davenport explained. “Make y-you f-feel better.”

Lucretia smiled, wiping away her tears. “Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me.”

He truly didn’t.

Davenport grinned. He turned to leave, but before he left he turned to Lucretia.

“W-we’re going to beat him someday, Lucretia.”

Lucretia felt her heartbeat pick up, and she ran to her Captain.

“Captain,” she asked, eyes wide. He could only say that, understand that, if he was back. 

Davenport tilted his head towards her, eyebrows furrowed. “Davenport?”

 

Lucretia sighed. It was mistake. It was too much to wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @infernaltwink, come scream about Davenport with me! And check out @Davenportweek for more information on Davenport week.


End file.
